dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Innocence
, also known as Anti-Akuma Weapon (対アクマ武器 , Tai Akuma Buki, Literally meaning "Versus Akuma Weapon") when invoked by an Accommodator and as the Crystal of God (神の結晶 , Kami no Kesshō) by those who first used it seven thousand years ago, is a mysterious material and the power source that drives the Black Order. Innocence is also the weapon that use to defeat and purify Akuma. Overview Innocence is a substance of unknown composition known by the ancient civilization that first cultivated it as the "Crystal of God".D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 7, Page 182 It can bond with certain humans, known as Accommodators,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 7, Page 184 to form an "Anti-Akuma Weapon", the only kind of weapon on earth that can purify Akuma, saving the souls that are bound to them from being destroyed by the Dark Matter that gives them their power.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 25, Page 170 Innocence, being the polar opposite of Dark Matter, the Earl of Millennium's chosen weapon that gives him, the Noah Family and his Akuma their powers, is also the only substance that can damage the Noah and their Memory. Conversely, this means that the Noah have the power to destroy Innocence.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 12, Chapter 114, Page 116 Innocence is, to a level, sentient, capable of recognizing those who are and who are not Accommodators, and capable of punishing Exorcists who turn their back on God, as it was seen with the case of Suman Dark, who became a Fallen One after betraying the Black Order and the will of the Innocence.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 6, Chapter 50, Pages 68-69 Innocence can also be rather single-minded when it comes to destroying an Akuma, Allen Walker's parasitic type Innocence taking over his body several times (twice against his conscious willD.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 3, Pages 106-107D.Gray-man Manga Volume 21, Chapter 195, Pages 51-52 and once while he was unconsciousD.Gray-man Manga Volume 4, Chapter 36, Page 186) to try to defeat what it recognized as "threats". History The Innocence is said to have been created by an ancient civilization. Volume 1, Chapter 7 Approximately seven thousand years ago, an ancient civilization used the Innocence to defeat the Noah Family in battle, with the wielder of the Heart of the Innocence killing Adam, the Earl of Millennium's first incarnation.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 187, Page 111 The battle, though, was so great, that the earth was destroyed in what the ancient civilization called the "Three Days of Darkness", or the Biblical "Great Flood" from the Old Testament.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 7, Page 183 The ancient civilization, prophesizing the return of the Earl and the Noah, left behind the Innocence for future generations to find, leaving instructions in one particular piece of Innocence, the Cube wielded by Hevlaska, which began:D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 7, Page 181 After the Great Flood, the Innocence was submerged Volume 2, Chapter 9 and it was scattered all around the world causing strange phenomenon around it. The Cube was discovered about 100 years ago, as if its power was attracting people. Since the Earl returned, as the prophecy within the Cube said he would, the New World Alliance established the Black Order, charging it with finding the 109 shards of Innocence, the Accommodators who were to wield it, and to prepare for the battle that would come once again.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 7, Pages 184-186 Synchronization Rate The power of the Exorcist and their Anti-Akuma Weapon is determined by the Accommodator and Innocence's synchronization rate, or the numerical value that is the reflection of an Accommodator's bond with their Innocence.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 7, Page 177 A lower synchronization rate indicates that an Accommodator will have a harder time invoking their Innocence, which can place the Accommodator and those around them in danger. Hevlaska, using her own Innocence, the Cube, is the only being capable of determining an Exorcist's synchronization rate with their Innocence, just as she is the only being capable of forcing an Accommodator and an Innocence to attempt a synchronization. Fallen One When a synchronization rate falls to ten percent or below, it becomes too dangerous for an Exorcist to continue wielding their Innocence,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 138, Page 176 and once it reaches or falls below zero, the person in question becomes a Fallen One. Critical Point Those who reach and/or exceed the one hundred percent synchronization limit, or the , however, reach new levels of power and can unlock powerful new abilities. Rank-wise, Exorcists who exceed the critical point stand to become Generals in the Black Order.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 12, Chapter 116, Page 161 Known Critical point breakers: * Cross Marian (Judgement) * Winters Socalo (Madness) * Klaud Nine (Lao Shimin) * Kevin Yeegar * Froi Tiedoll (Maker of Eden) * Allen Walker (Crown Clown) * Yu Kanda (Mugen) Generally, Exorcists who wield parasitic type Innocence have a higher synchronization rate, or at least have an easier time of increasing their synchronization rate, than equipment types. This is because a parasitic type Innocence forms a symbiotic relationship with its Accommodator, becoming part of their anatomy to the point where attacking simply becomes another movement, while equipment types must develop their own style early on in order to fight properly.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 7, Chapter 62, Pages 105-106 Innocence types There are three known types of Innocence: Equipment type Equipment type (装備型 (そうびタイプ), Sō bi taipu) Innocence is the most common form Innocence takes. Innocence of this type typically takes the form of an otherwise common item which, through a special forging process, has had the shard of Innocence of an Accommodator merged with it. Despite being the most common, equipment type Innocence is often the most difficult to control, as the Accommodator must use the Innocence like a tool to make it do what they want, unlike the parasitic type who simply lash out with the part of their body that is their Innocence.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 7, Chapter 62, Page 105 Crystal type A new type of Innocence, a crystal type (結晶型 (けっしょうタイプ), Kesshō taipu) Innocence is the evolved form of the equipment type. Instead of using an item, crystal type Innocence uses the blood of the Accommodator to form the weapon most suited to their fighting style; because it is made of the Accommodator's blood, as long as the Accommodator has blood in their body, the Innocence can repair itself.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 157, Pages 130-132 Unlike its predecessor, the crystal type does not require that the Accommodator use physical commands and motions; it responds to subconscious cues and thoughts.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 154, Page 83 When an equipment type is ready to turn into a crystal type, the equipment form turns into a black cube that liquifies upon being touched;D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 152, Page 51 the Exorcist then ingests the liquid,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 153, Page 55 and after the Innocence runs through the Accommodator's body, it bursts from their skin at particular points, opening permanent wounds on their bodies in the form of stigmata that allow the blood to flow and form their weapons.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 153, Pages 58-59D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 153, Pages 66-69 It is not known if this more integrated Innocence form will affect the life of the Exorcist, as is seen with the parasitic type. Parasitic type Parasitic type (寄生型 (きせいタイプ), Ki sei taipu) Innocence is a rare form of Innocence.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 6, Page 164 Anti-Akuma Weapons invoked from this type are typically made from part of the Accommodator's body, such as a limb, as the Innocence is actually infused with the body of the Accommodator. Though the Innocence-infused area in question is not made of tissues that are actually apart of the human body, the body still recognizes them as being a part of its physical structure. Typically, Exorcists who have parasitic type Innocence have higher synchronization rates; this is because the Innocence is actually part of the Accommodator's body and, thus, they share a closer connection.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 6, Page 164D.Gray-man Manga Volume 7, Chapter 62, Page 106 Parastic type Innocence also has the advantage of being able to heal the Accommodator's body should they be infected by the Akuma Blood Virus,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 3, Page 99 though, after excessive exposure to Akuma blood oil, even parasitic type Exorcists will start to display signs of being infected.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 106, Page 158 Parasitic type Exorcists require a large amount of food for each meal, as the Innocence drains their energy stores rapidly.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 25, Page 164 The Innocence also puts a great strain on their bodies, shortening their life-spans.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 138, Page 178 Apocryphos Apocryphos is an independent, sentient Innocence that has been conscious and active for over seven thousand years. It exists solely to protect the Heart. The full extent of its powers is unknown, but it does seem to have a will of its own and is capable of taking human form, having hidden itself away within Central, in the Vatican, as an unnamed Cardinal for at least the last several years. It has stated its current goal is to absorb Allen. Heart of Innocence The Heart of Innocence (ハート, Hāto) is a shard of Innocence that contains the source of power of all Innocence shards. It is unknown what exactly it looks like, but it has been speculated that the Heart holds much more power than an ordinary Innocence shard and reacts in even stranger ways than usual. However, should the Heart be destroyed, every other piece of remaining Innocence would shatter along with it.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 4, Chapter 29, Page 57 Currently, both the Earl and the Order are trying to find the person who has it and/or where it is. The side that finds it first would hold a large advantage over the other, and finding it is one of the key agendas of both sides. Lenalee Lee was thought to be the wielder of the Heart because of the way it protected her after her first battle with a Level 3 Akuma. However, this was because it was the first case of an Innocence acting to protect its Accommodator.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 8, Chapter 75, Pages 152-153 When Allen Walker's Innocence restored his heart in a similar fashion,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 7, Chapter 59, Page 58 it raised doubts to Lenalee's case, though her evolution to crystal restored hope that the Dark Boots were the Heart. Though Yu Kanda's Innocence have also turn to crystal there is no thought of his Innocence being the heart. The Earl has his own thoughts on the matter. He believes that the Heart found its accomodator and that the accomodator is breathing in this world. He thinks the heart is influencing other Innocences to make a "dummy Heart" in order to mask its true identity.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 158, Pages 144-145 So far Lenalee and Allen's Innocence are the only Innocence believed to be the "Heart of Innocence", though Allen's case has come into question given his attack by Apocryphos. Despite this Apocryphos has stated that the "Heart" is worried about Allen. So far Lenalee and Allen are the only Exorcists who have been saved by their Innocence. See Also *Exorcist *Fallen One *Dark Matter *List of Innocence References Navigation de:Innocence Category:Items Category:Terminology